Don't Jump
by HellRat
Summary: A non Yaoi version of Narulove13's. Uzamaki Naruto's family was killed and he only saw the reasons to die but when he is going to kill himself Haruno Sakura shows him one reason to live and that's all he needs. NaruSaku Oneshot.


HellRat: This is not my story it is Narulove13's she asked me to right a non yaoi version of it. If I missed something lot me know. The reason Narulove13 picked me out of all her friends is because we have the same righting style it made things easier. Oh and the fanfic was inspired by the song 'Don't jump by Tokio Hotel' the bold text is there song.

Naruto: Enjoy!

Sasuke: And will you people vote on her poll already!

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**On top of the roof the air is so cold and so calm.**

Naruto stood on a eight story building looking down at the police and other people. He had lost his family three days ago at the hands of his best friend and saw nothing else to live for.

**I say your name in silence You don't wanna hear it right now. The eyes of the city Are counting the tears falling down. Each one a promise of everything you never found.**

Sakura walked throw the streets to see people gathered around one building. she looked up to see Naruto at the edge of it.

Sakura ran to the building fast. "Naruto!!!" She yelled. The Uzamaki looked down at her.

**I scream into the night for you Don't make it true Don't jump! The lights will not guide you through They're deceiving you Don't jump!**

Sakura tried to run under the police tape but was stopped by an officer. "You can't come over here." He said to the girl.

"That's my boyfriend up there." She said pointing at the blond. The man lot her go.

"You're boyfriend?" He looked up. "Do you think you can talk some sense into him?" Sakura nodded. Sakura ran past the police man and into the building. She found the stares and started running up them.

**Don't let memories go Of me and you The world is down there out of view! Please don't jump.**

Sakura was at the three d level and starting to run out of energy but the stares ware faster then the elevator if you ran. She had to get to her lover. She stopped for two seconds to breath then started running again.

**You open your eyes But you can't remember what for. The snow falls quietly You just can't feel it no more. Somewhere out there You lost yourself in your pain, You dream of the end To start all over again.**

Sakura was at the fifth level trying to keep her breathing normal. The only thing going throw her mind was: _'Naruto. Naruto. Naruto please wait I'll be right there.' Sh_e ran up the sixth level as she said. "Naruto!"

**I scream into the night for you Don't make it true Don't jump.**

Sakura was almost there just one more level.

**The lights will not guide you through They're deceiving you Don't jump.**

Sakura ran throw the door to see Naruto. "Naruto!" He turned his face a little. Sakura walked to were she was behind the blond.

"Sakura. Why? Why did you come?" Naruto's voice was broken and hurt.

"Because I love you and I don't want to see you die." Sakura took a step towered the blond.

"I have nothing left... not even a memory." Tears fell down Naruto's face.

"You have me and the memory's we shard."

**Don't let memories go Of me and you! The world is down there out of view. Please don't jump! Don't jump!**

"Sakura why did he have to kill them?" Sakura frowned at the question.

"I don't know Naruto. What I do know is that this isn't you. Were is the hipper active Uzamaki I know and love?" Sakura took another step. "Naruto death isn't the answerer. Please."

**I don't know how long, I can hold you so strong. I don't know how long.**

"I don't know Sakura and I wish I did. But I'm lost." Naruto looked down.

"Naruto. I can come and live with you, you don't have to be alone. Just don't do this." Sakura was three feat away from him now. She reached her hand out. "Please come down."

**Just take my hand Give it a chance. Don't jump!  
**Naruto looked at the hand. "Sakura." Sakura smiled. "I- I want to but... I want to be with my parents to."

"Naruto there is always something to live for no matter what. You're reason is looking right at you." Naruto looked into Sakura's green orbs. He reached out ten pulled back. He lowered his head so his bangs covered his eyes. "Naruto please... I love you." Naruto looked at her and reached out again as he turned around. But as he turned he slipped and started falling. "NARUTO!!!!!!!!"

**I scream into the night for you Don't make it true Don't jump!**

Sakura grabbed Naruto's hand and tried to pull him up and failed. "Naruto Please I can't pull you up if you don't want me to." She said. Naruto was looking down his bangs covering his eyes.

"Sakura lot me die."

**The lights will not guide you through They're deceiving you Don't jump!**

"Naruto please. With out you I'll be alone. Please don't leave me." Naruto looked up at the girl to see tears. "Let me be you're family now. Please."

"Sakura." Naruto looked down then back up at his lover.

**Don't let memories go Of me and you! The world is down there out of view. Please don't jump! Don't jump!**

"Naruto if you don't lot me pull you up I'll jump after you." Sakura said the sadist expression on her face. Naruto's eyes widened he thought for a moment and knew it was true Sakura was his world now. Naruto nodded and Sakura pulled him up. The two smiled at each other. Naruto pulled her into a very passionate kiss that would bind them together... forever.

**And if all that can't hold you back! I'll jump for you.**

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

HellRat: So yeah as I said my friend Narulove13 asked me to post a non Yaoi version of this so.

Naruto: Review!


End file.
